


Siephilde's deleting/filler suggestions for the finale

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, M/M, Missing Scenes, Supernatural Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Some minor changes I'd make to improve episode 19 and episode 20 (as they are) to give some emotional recognition to Cas and Eileen.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Siephilde's deleting/filler suggestions for the finale

Missing scene 1: Episode 19

Dean is sitting in his room, looking through some photos which include Castiel.

Dean (sobbing): "Cas. Oh no. No."

Missing scene 2: Episode 19

Jack has just rebooted humanity.

Sam: "What about Eileen? Is she back?"

Jack: "Yes, of course she is."

(Sam exhales in relief)

Dean: "What about Cas?"

Jack: "I can save him." (He frowns) "You will see him again quite soon, I promise." // Author's Note: I'm so, so terribly sorry for this sentence.

Dean (smiling): "Thank you."

Deletion: Episode 19

By all means, please keep the flashback montage. But I would lose the following phrase.

"It's just you and me."

Missing scene 3: Episode 20

Sam is lying on his deathbed, looking at a photo with Eileen in it.

Sam (smiling): "See you soon."

Missing scene 4: Episode 20

Bobby: "Cas helped."

Dean: "So that means I can meet him?"

Bobby: "Of course. Anytime you want."

Dean (smiling): "Good. That's good. We have things we need to talk about. But I think I'll go for a drive first."

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that's not my personal preferred ending. I would have preferred Dean pulling back Cas from the Empty, Dean not dying and Dean telling Cas he loves him back. But these are some minor tweaks which would have made the finale more satisfying and hopeful for me, with Dean and Sam being in character and them giving emotional recognition to Cas and Eileen.
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twtiter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content. Unlike @loves_deancas, it is sfw.)


End file.
